One more friend
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Nymphadora, or rather Tonks, didn't seem to be fitting in with the order very much. However, after an coversation with a certain werewolf, she realises that maybe her life isn't as bad as it could be. Tonks/Lupin


"What on earth are you doing?" Came a unfamiliar voice, causing Nymphadora Tonks to jump. She had been looking in a mirror, an old and cracked one, trying to decide what colour to make her hair.

Tonsk turned around, frowning at the sight of a middle aged man standing before her. He had brown hair, with specks of grey, and he looked rather shabby. His face seemed to be free of any colour, and eyes seemed just as dull.

"What's it to you?" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

He shrugged, walking towards her. "Just wondering. It's not everyday you see a young witch making ridiculous faces in the mirror."

Tonks glared at the man. "I was trying to figure out what colour to change my hair to, if you really want to know; I don't think that I like turquoise."

"Hmmm, you must be Nymphadora, the Metamorphmagus, I assume?"

Tonks shifted slighty. "It's Tonks, not _Nymphadora. _Sounds a bit too, hmm, _posh _for someone like me."

The man chuckled slightly. "Yes, I heard you wasn't a fan of your name. Mad-eye told me. He thinks a lot of you, you know."

"About the only one who does," Tonks muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I know no one thinks much of me. Being the youngest member and all. But I can do stuff, I just don't want to be judged before I have messed up. I feel like I haven't had a chance, and that Mad-eye is the only one who actually, whats the word, oh yeah, the only one who believes in me."

Tonks looked up at him, noticing the grey in his hair even more. "So what's your name then?" She questioned, after a moment of silence.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Lupin. Remus Lupin. And I understand how it is to feel like you are being judged."

Tonks nodded. Remus Lupin. She had heard that name somewhere before, but where?

He continued. "I mean, being a monster and all."

Right. He was the Werewolf.

"Werewolves aren't monsters. They are just, well, judged," Tonks said, happily, trying to make Remus feel better. However, she got the totally wrong idea.

"Not a monster? I am a monster. I could rip you to shreds. I'm surprised I'm even allowed to be at Grimmauld place, around Molly and Arthur's children," he said, through gritted teeth.

Tonks sighed. This was not something she was good at. It was hard enough trying to make someone she knew feel better, but she hardly knew Remus. For all she knew, he was testing her, trying to see if she was strong, or weak.

"Well, personally, I believe Werewolves aren't monsters, as they can't control their actions, and anyway, there is that potion you can take, right?"

Remus eyed her suspicously. "I almost killed Harry Potter when I taught at Hogwarts, because I recklessly forgot to take the potion. What if he had died?"

Tonks thought for a moment. _Damn. What is wrong with him. _"Look, Harry didn't die. And just trust me; werewolves aren't monsters! Unless you think of Greyback, who actually thinks of it as a dream come true, instead of a curse."

"A curse? Yes it is a curse. My own mother could hardly look at me."

Remus seemed quite upset now, and Tonks was feeling uneasy. She wished she hadn't started this conversation now.

"My Mother could hardly look at me when I first changed my hair to lime green," she joked, trying to turn the conversation away from the bad side.

Remus just sighed, burrying his hands in his decrpit brown trousers.

"You know," he whispered. "Life can change so quickly. One minute I was a normal kid, the next, I was a werewolf, who's Mother could barely look at him. If it wasn't for your cousin, Sirius, and James, well, life would have turned out a lot different for me. I didn't exactly get used to being a Werewolf, or accept it, but I learned to live with it. To live with being a monster."

Tonks nodded, stepping towards him. "But, I don't think your a monster. You are who you are, and being a Werewolf made you that person. Like being a Metamorphmagus made me be who I am. Believe me, I wouldn't have passed the disguise training to be an auror without it."

Remus smirked. "You know, Metamorphmagus' are cool. I wish I was one; stop myself from going grey."

Tonks laughed, happy that he seemed a little lighter now.

"Yeah. When I was at Hogwarts I used to get into trouble for changing my appearance so much; it was kind of funny." Tonks laughed at the memories. "And sometimes I could use my Metamorphmagus abilities to get out of punishments too," she added smiling.

Remus smiled, glancing towards the old mirror. "Did you find a colour? Before I came in, I mean?"

"Naa," Tonks replied sadly. "I was thinking about either purple, or green, but I couldn't make up my mind."

"Hmmm," Remus said, clearly deep in thought. "Try purple," he told her. "I always liked purple, as it reminded me of my house. My mother loved purple. The living room was painted a violent shade of violet, and her bedroom was a calmer shade of lialic. My father used to buy her purple roses once a week, and whenever she saw them, she would look so happy. Her eyes would light up, and she would look like the happiest person in the whole world. They would always stay on the table, and I always knew that whatever happened, she was the same person inside. The same purple lover. Even when she was in a bad place, neglecting me, the roses always brought something out in her. Something warm, and that's what told me that part of her real self, was in there. Somewhere." He smiled softly, tears filling up in his eyes.

Tonks reached out an touched his arm. "I'll go purple; violet even," she said, her words calm and meaningful. She turned away from him, looking into the cracked mirror. She saw his eyes on her, and she smiled. He smiled back, as she turned her gaze back to her reflection. Scrunching up her face, her hair changed from turquoise, to violet. She looked at herself for a moment, before turning back to Remus.

"Is this ok? I tried to go for the living room colour you mentioned," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, it will do," he replied happily. "Just like my living room." And with that, he walked away, leaving Tonks fairly happy.

"One more friend,"she thought, smiling. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought.


End file.
